Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image capturing apparatus and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image capturing apparatus includes, for example, a well formed in a semiconductor substrate and a photoelectric conversion portion formed by implanting, in the well, an impurity of a conductivity type different from that of the well. A contact plug for supplying a potential to the well is electrically connected to the well.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210837, the quality of an image obtained by a solid-state image capturing apparatus may decrease if a minority carrier flowing into a well via a contact plug reaches a photoelectric conversion portion. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-210837 has disclosed a structure in which, in order to prevent the above-described minority carrier from reaching the photoelectric conversion portion, a region having an impurity concentration higher than that of the well is formed between the photoelectric conversion portion and a connecting portion of the well to the contact plug. According to this structure, the region functions as a potential barrier against the above-described minority carrier. However, a minority carrier which has obtained energy higher than this potential barrier reaches the photoelectric conversion portion.